The increased concern for the inevitable depletion of the oil supply as well as the negative impact of the use of fossil fuels on the environment has highlighted the need for biofuel alternatives from renewable resources, such as ethanol, diesel, butanol and hydrogen. Ideally, a biofuel should have a high energy content and be compatible with the current petroleum-based transportation, storage and distribution infrastructures.
The inventors recognize a need in the art for systems and methods that provide for improved biomass conversion to biofuel in a cost-effective manner.